Un amour réciproque ?
by Misa-Emy
Summary: L'histoire ce déroule en été dans le village de Suna. Naruto et Sasuke partirent en mission pour aider Gaara qui, celui-ci, veut combattre Kankuro pour reconquérir sont plus grand amour ... Sasuke est depuis toujours attiré par Naruto, d'ailleurs celui-ci se rend compte que Sasuke ne le laisse pas indifférent...


_**Un amour réciproque ? **_

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

_C'était un jour d'été, dans le village de Suna. Tout le monde était heureux sauf... Gaara. Son plus grand amour lui fût volé par Kankuro ! _

_Gaara, possédé par la haine qu'il renfermait dans son cœur, déclara la guerre à Kankuro. _

_ Pour être sûr de pouvoir reconquérir son amour éternel, il appela à l'aide Sasuke et Naruto … _

_**[ Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent au village de Suna. ]**_

_Gaara : Je vous remercie infiniment mes amis. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été aimable avec vous, et pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez de m'aider dans cette affaire …_

_Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est du passé tout ça ! On oublie tout d'accord ?! _

_Sasuke : Naruto a raison, ne t'attache plus au passé. _

_ Mon dieu, ce que Naruto peut être sexy … ! Pensa Sasuke en se mordant les lèvres. _

_Naruto : Ça va Sasuke ? T'es tout rouge ! [ Naruto lui posant sa main droite sur le front ] _

_Sasuke : Foui, tfrès bfien. F'est fuste qu'fil fait un pfeu faud. _

_Merde, j'ai tellement chaud à cause de Naruto, que j'ai le cerveau cramé ! _

_Se dit Sasuke. _

_Gaara intervint : Demain, nous devont partir en forêt pour rejoindre ce maudit Kankuro. Mais si Sasuke ne se sent pas bien, il va falloir reporter. _

_Sasuke : Non ! Je vais très bien ! _

_Gaara : Bon, alors c'est Ok ! Demain vous devez être levé à 6 HEURES. _

_Sasuke et Naruto hochèrent la tête. _

_Mais Naruto ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait... _

_**[ Le lendemain, au réveille. ] **_

_Naruto : OUHAAA ! [Baille en s'étirant ] Sasuke debout ! [ Naruto le secouant ] _

_Sasuke : Hm... Encore un peu … Oh oui, Naruto ! Secoue- moi, Secoue-moi ! _

_Pensa Sasuke en rougissant de plaisir. _

_Naruto se retournant : Bon. Tu te lèves pas, tans pis pour toi. Moi, je vais manger mes nouilles. Alors, j'y vais. A plus ! _

_Sasuke fixant Naruto : [ Fantasmes brisés. ] _

_[** 30 Minutes plus tard, dans la forêt du village de Suna. ] **_

_Naruto comme d'habitude faisait le clown. Il riait, courait … Ce qui ne laisser pas Sasuke indifférent... C'était justement le côté « Gamin « de Naruto, qui excité Sasuke. _

_D'ailleurs, celui-ci fixait naruto avec un regard en coin, qui en disait long sur ses intentions …! _

_Gaara était toujours devant, mais il était tellement dans sa bulle, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Naruto et Sasuke étaient loin derrière lui. _

_Naruto, qui voulait rattraper Gaara, trébucha ! Sasuke se rua sur son protégé...!_

_Naruto : Waaah ! _

_Sasuke : Tu vas bien ?! _

_Naruto : Ah ha ha ! Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour être Hokage va falloir que je sois résistant de toute façon ! Gni hi hi ! _

_Sasuke lui sourit tendrement. Naruto rougit. _

_ Pourquoi je rougit comme sa moi ?! Serais-je attiré par Sasuke ?! Non ! Je suis hétéro ! HE-TE-RO ! Pensa Naruto mal a l'aise. _

_Le beau Sasuke aida Naruto à se relever. Quand tout à coup, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais aucune trace de Gaara. _

_Naruto paniqua. NAAOONN ! Salaud de Gaara ! Me laisse pas seul avec Sasuuukééé ! Piiiiittttiiéééé ! _

_Sasuke : Bon. On dirait qu'on est seuls tout les deux …_

_ En amoureux ….. Rajouta pensivement Sasuke. Il sourit en coin. _

_Naruto recula, méfiant. _

_Sasuke : Allez, marchons. Trouvons nous un abris. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir dans pas longtemps. Le ciel s'est assombris. _

_Naruto s'était éloigné de Sasuke. Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. La nuit arriva. _

_ils étaient trempés, mais les deux jeunes hommes finirent par tombés dans un village qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. _

_Tout les villageois les regardèrent bizarrement. _

_Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent dans une sorte d'auberge. _

_Le gérant : Bonsoir, Les jeunes ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?_

_Sasuke : Bonsoir, nous voudrions une chambre, pour une nuit. _

_ Même plus, si Naruto est crevé... hé hé … _

_Le gérant : 1 200 Yens s'il vous plait. _

_Sasuke tendit la monnaie au gérant. _

_Le gérant en tendant la clef : Chambre 14. _

_Les deux garçons remercièrent le Gérant, qui celui-ci en les fixant pensa : _

_ J'en connais deux, qui vont passons une nuit agitée …. Ah, les jeunes ! _

_A SUIVRE … _

Fic de : Misa-Emy 3 Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu 3


End file.
